The Brother's Bond
by The Writing Wizard
Summary: Just a series of oneshots about the Curtis Brothers. What happens when Pony gets frightened during a thunderstorm? Or when Darry is sick? What happens when Sodapop and Ponyboy get lost in the woods? More stories to come. Enjoy! Stay Gold.
1. Stormy Memories

_**Stormy Memories**_

_**Ponyboy's POV**_

I sat straight up in the bed, the sheets sticking to my body, which was drenched in cold sweat. I wondered what woke me up. I looked to the left where I knew Soda would be. I guess I was wrong because there was no seventeen year old boy laying by me, instead there was a pile of blankets. Then I remembered Sodapop was at a party with his best bud, Steve Randle. He wouldn't be back until past two. At least.

I still couldn't figure out what woke me up until I heard the loud clap of thunder. I yelped and quickly hid my head under the covers. I was probably the weakest greaser in Oklahoma. I was fourteen and hiding under my blankets because of a thunderstorm. Gathering up my courage, I peeked my head out from the covers and I caught a glimpse of lightning through my window. I quickly grabbed my blanket and wrapped it around me and walked out of the bedroom. I was okay with being the weakest greaser in Oklahoma if it meant I didn't have to stay in there alone.

I went into the bathroom and splashed some water on my face. The running water blocked some of the thunder but not enough, and I couldn't keep it running, I didn't want to wake up Darry. He had work the next morning. Maybe I could sleep in Darry's room? I quickly pushed the idea out of my head, I didn't want to wake him up and it's already embarrassing enough to be afraid to sleep in your own bed during a thunderstorm without your other brother. I decided to plop down on our couch; if I wasn't going to sleep I might as well be comfortable. It was going to be a long night.

The thunder kept rolling in and the lighting kept striking and all I could think of were gunshots. Dally rolling down the hill. More gunshots. Dally dead. I whimpered, Dally and Johnny had been gone for a while but I still missed them. They were good buddies to have, especially Johnnycakes. I remember his dark skin, black hair, the scar on his cheek from those Soc.

"Pony?" I jumped. Darry was standing in the living room, holding a cup of water.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying, Pone?" Crying? I hadn't even realized I had tears streaming down my face.

"It's nothin'," I said.

"Come on, Pony, let's go to my room," he said. I shrugged and stood up, wrapping the blanket tighter around me. Darry draped an arm over my shoulders and led me to his room. He climbed into bed and patted the space next to him. I hesitantly laid down, making sure to give him plenty of space.

"Ponyboy come here," he said, pulling me closer to him. I laid my head on his chest, closing my eyes. The lightning struck again. Gunshots. His limp figure being tossed down that hill_._

"Shhh…baby, it's okay. Honey, what's wrong?" Darry asked, his voice gentle. Then I realized I was sobbing.

"Dally….guns…dead…" I gasped between breaths. Darry tightened his grip around me, holding me as I cried.

"Pone, it's okay. You're safe. I've got you." I nodded as the tears slowly began to stop. I was safe with Darry. Everything would be alright. The lightning faded and the thunder ceased. I was safe. Darry would protect me.

"Goodnight, baby. I love you," Darry said, kissing my forehead.

"Love you, too, Dar. Love ya, too."

* * *

_Okay, as promised here is the series of one-shots featuring the one and only Curtis Brothers. The Outsiders is one of my favorite books, which is saying a lot because I read A LOT. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. _

_Up next: Darry's Sick Day_

_What happens when Darry is sick and his youngest kid brother takes care of him?_

_Please read and review!_

_- Stay Gold -_

_Sincerely,_

_Teenbookworm13_


	2. Darry's Sick Day

_**Darry's Sick Day**_

**_Darry's POV_**

I woke up to a headache. What a great way to start the day, I thought. I felt groggy and my throat was dry. I swallowed and my spit was bitter. I knew what that meant. I was sick. Nothing serious, just a little cold or maybe even the flu. A deep, painful cough erupted from my chest. I continued to cough until tears sprang to my eyes. After a few minutes my coughing ceased and I flopped back down on my bed, exhausted. I looked at the clock and groaned. It was Saturday, I had work, which meant I had to get up. I could still go to work, right? Just five more minutes…

"Dar?" a gentle voice called. I quickly sat up, my brotherly instincts kicking in. I groaned when the movement caused my head to pound. I slowly turned my head to see Ponyboy standing in the doorway, his face full of concern. I was surprised to see concern written on my kid brother's face. Sure, we had gotten along more since the…incident…but I was still getting used to our new relationship.

"What is it, Pone?" I asked, or at least that's what I tried to say, instead it all came out muffled. Ponyboy knew something was wrong with me, his expression gave it away. He moved over to my bedside and placed his hand on my forehead. I tried to swat his hand away, but Pony knew I had a fever.

"I'll be right back, Dar, don't go anywhere," He said, then left the room and went into the kitchen where my other brother, Sodapop, was getting ready for his job at the DX, "Hey, Soda, Darry has a fever. Can you call him in sick for work?"

"Sure thing. Gonna take a lot of persuasion to get him to take the day off, though," Soda said. _You're right there, Little Buddy_. I heard Pony say goodbye before Soda left for the gas station. Then, I heard the kitchen sink faucet running and him rummaging through the medicine cupboard, most likely for some asprin, before he came back in my room.

"Hey, Dar, Soda called you in sick today. You're gonna stay home today and I'm gonna take care of you. You have a fever, 'kay?"

"Nuh uh…gotta…work…pay…bills," I mumbled. Pony only shoved the glass of water and the pills into my hands. I quickly swallowed the pills and chugged down the water. It helped my throat but my head still hurt. Then I sat up and threw the blankets over the side of the bed before standing up. My vision was grey and fuzzy but I could make out the shadowy figure of my kid brother. I gripped Pony's shoulder to keep my balance but Ponyboy only pushed me back into my bed and pulled the covers back up to my chin. Traitor.

"Darry, you are staying home today. You can afford to miss one day of work. Soda is working two shifts at the DX today. We'll be okay." I was about to tell him that I needed to go to work but my stomach gave a lurch and before I know it I was gagging. Pony thrust a little trash bin in my arms and sat next to me as I continued to pour my guts out. His hand was rubbing little, soft circles across my back and I remembered how I'd do that to him whenever he was sick.

"You are staying home today," Pony said.

"I guess one day wouldn't hurt," I said after my stomach was empty. I think he understood my sentence, but he probably didn't care what I said as long as I stayed in bed. Pony softly eased me back into bed and draped the blankets over me. This time I didn't put up a fight, I was too exhausted. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to slip into the darkness.

When I woke up I felt slightly better. I didn't have the urge to empty my stomach out on the bed and my headache was lowered to an annoying ache instead of the constant pounding. I looked to the left and saw Ponyboy sitting in the recliner from the living room, sleeping. I remember myself in that exact position when he was sick after the Rumble. I reached over and gently shook his knee.

"Hey, Dar, how ya feeling?" Pony asked after he opened his eyes.

"Better. Not great, but better," I said, shrugging. He placed his hand on my forehead, searching for signs of a fever.

"No fever, that's good." He grabbed a few pills and a glass of water from my small nightstand and handed them to me. I sat up and swallowed the pills before sinking back into the blankets. Pony yawned and shifted his position, trying to find a comfortable position in the recliner.

"Come on, Pone," I said, gesturing towards my bed.

"You're sick," he pointed out, although I could tell he wanted to sleep in a bed more than anything.

"I don't have a fever," I reasoned.

He grinned, "Scoot over."

* * *

_Okay, now it's time for your feedback. Which oneshot did you like best? Darry's Sick Day or Stormy Memories? Please review and let me know! There's more to come. Comment suggestions for oneshots. _

_Up next: Ponyboy's Nightmare_

_What happens when Ponyboy has a nightmare and seeks comfort from Sodapop? Read the next chapter to find out! Love you guys!_

_- Stay Gold -_

_Sincerely,_

_Teenbookworm13_


	3. Ponyboy's Nightmare

_**Ponyboy's Nightmare**_

_**Sodapop's POV**_

I woke up after getting kicked, rather hard I might add, in the shin. I quickly sat up, looking for an enemy. Seeing no threat, I looked to the right of me where my younger brother, Ponyboy, was sleeping. Or at least, was trying to sleep. He was thrashing around and whimpering. Another nightmare. I know it's not his fault he has these nightmares, but I wish I could take them away from him. They haunt him and I think the worst part is that he doesn't even remember what he dreams about. Is it mom and dad? Dally and Johnny? Being jumped and almost drowned? The church? There's so many things it could be. Maybe it's a mixture of all of them.

Suddenly, Ponyboy jolted awake and began to cry. At least it's better than the screaming. When he screams it wakes up Darry and some of the gang if they decide to stay, but like I said, none of this was his fault. I quickly wrap my arms around him and pull him into a hug. His sobs are muffled by my body and his tears run down my bare chest but at this point the only thing I care about is my baby brother.

"Shhh…Pony, it's okay. You're okay, baby. It's me, Sodapop. You're okay. Everything is alright," I whisper into his ear.

"Soda?"

"Right here, honey. I'm right here," I say as I rub my hand in comforting circles in his back.

"Sorry for waking you up," He apologizes.

"Hey, it's not your fault, okay? None of this is your fault. None of it. Understand?" The thought of him blaming himself makes me want to hug him and never let him go. It's those damn Soc's fault. If they hadn't jumped Pony in the park then Johnny and Dally would be alive. There wouldn't have been any fire, no murder, no pain. Ponyboy nods into my chest. We slide into a comfortable silence for a few minutes with him in my arms.

"I can't remember. Maybe if I did then it would be better? I wouldn't have to keep trying to figure out what freaks me out all the time," he says.

"Maybe one day you will. Or maybe you won't and maybe that's for the best. Some people's dreams you don't want to know about. Like for example, I really, really, really, don't want to know what Two-Bit does in his dreams with his many blonde friends." He laughs, and I'm happy to see it's genuine.

"Thanks, Soda," he says.

"No problem, kiddo. Now, let's get some sleep," I say as I wrap my arms around my baby brother. He curls into my chest and closes his eyes. I softly kiss his forehead.

"Love ya, Soda," he says.

"Love you, too, Pony. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

_Okay, I've gotten a few reviews already. I LOVE YOU GUYS, MY LITTLE BOOKWORMS! Thank you all for reviewing, it really means a lot. As promised, here is a story starring Sodapop. I hope you enjoy. Need a little favor...ideas for one-shots starring the Curtis brothers? It can be with Pony & Soda, Pony & Darry, Darry & Soda, all three of them, or they can each have their own little moments. Please brainstorm in the reviews section or private message me. Thank you so much!_

_Up next: Brother Hug_

_What happens when Ponyboy has problems at track with a Soc and his brothers comfort him? The story features all three of the Curtis Brothers. Enjoy._

_- Stay Gold -_

_Sincerely,_

_Teenbookworm13_


	4. Brother Hug

_**Brother Hug**_

_**Ponyboy's POV**_

I peek through the window and see Darry sitting in his recliner, reading the newspaper and Soda raiding the kitchen. Just my luck. I open the front door and walk inside, keeping my head down to hide my black eye.

"Where have you been? It's eight thirty, track ended two hours ago," Darry says, standing up and throwing his newspaper in the empty chair.

"Hey, Pony," Soda calls.

"Nowhere, just walking around," I mumble, ignoring Sodapop.

"Pony, I'm not in any mood for your lies. Where have you been?"

"I just walked to the library after practice." It's not exactly a lie; I _had_ been on my way to the library. I keep my head bowed, if he saw my face he'd ask questions.

"Really? Then, where are your books?" Shit, he got me there.

"Um…I didn't find anything I liked?" Darry put his finger underneath my chin and lifted it so our eyes met. Or actually, my eye met his two eyes. My left eye was swollen shut. Busted.

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis! What happened? Did you get in a fight?"

"Fight? Ponyboy are you okay? Where'd they get you? Were they Soc?" Sodapop rambles question after question, running into the living room with a half-eaten sandwich in his hand.

"Just some Soc on the track team was bugging me so I told him to shut his trap and then he followed me to the library with his buddies and they punched me. Hit them a few times, though," I explain.

"Soda, go get the first aid kit," Darry instructs. He practically runs to the bathroom. I roll my eyes, or _eye_. They act like I'm still a kid. Darry tells me to sit down and I do. He inspects my face, looking at the small cuts around my eyebrow and the bruising around my eye, which I'm guessing has turned blue and purple by now. Soda runs back into the room and almost throws the first aid kit at Darry's head.

"I'm going to get those kids," Soda snarles.

"I'm fine. Really, I am. The kid was just saying some things that bugged me so I told him to shut up. He was just an angry Soc. It's fine." I'm really not fine, my blood is boiling and I want to beat that kid's face in. I want to go cry, scream, punch something, or actually someone.

Soda must notice my evil expression because he asks the question I was dreading, "Pony, what'd he say?"

"Nothin'," I lie.

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis. What. Did. They. Say?" Darry asks, going into full on intimating parent mode.

"Just some shi-crap about Mom and Dad," I mumble, deciding not to swear while Darry was in parent mode.

"What?" Sodapop asks. I shrug, but really, I was heartbroken.

"Ponyboy, what did they say?" Darry asks in a gentle tone. Tears begin to gather in my eyes, but they don't fall.

"They-they said they died because of me. That…they didn't want me. They didn't love me anymore." I'm bawling now. Maybe the Soc was right. Maybe they really didn't love me anymore. Soda pulls me into his embrace. I cry onto his shoulder. Darry stands there, frozen.

"Dar?" Soda asks. That snaps him out of his state and he hugs me and Soda. I hear sobbing, and I'm pretty sure it's not just me. I'm shocked to see Darry _crying_. Actually crying, the only real time I'd seen him cry was that day at the hospital.

"Ponyboy, come here," Darry says, pulling me down on the couch next to him. Soda sits next to me so I'm in between my two brothers. They both sling an arm across my shoulders.

"You know those guys are wrong, right?" Darry asks. I shrug.

"Ponyboy, they loved you," Soda says.

"Yeah, Pony. Mom and Dad loved you. Man, Mom treated you like her little baby even though you were thirteen," Darry said. That made Soda laugh. I glared at him. Mom really did treat me like a baby.

"Remember that one time Mom made you hold her hand in the parking lot at the grocery store. What were you, twelve?" Soda asks, grinning wickedly.

"Eleven," I mutter. That makes both of them laugh. Eventually, I join in.

"Ponyboy, Mom and Dad loved you. It wasn't anyone's fault they died, it just happened. Okay?" Darry asks, serious again. This time, he's in caring big brother mode. I like it when he's in this mode. It makes everything seem okay again.

"Okay." They pull me in for a hug.

"Awe look, it's a brother hug," Soda says, in a weird voice that makes us feel cheesy. Yet, we don't pull away, because we'll always be together, no matter what.

* * *

_And here is the next one-shot. I'd like to thank **Johnny-and-Ponyboy-forever** for this idea, so this chapter is dedicated to her. Thanks for the idea and I hope you like it._

_ If any of you guys have ideas please let me know. I plan on doing a Soda and Darry soon and maybe another Pony and Darry. I need ideas, though. Thank you all for reading._

_Up Next: Girl Advice_

_What happens when Ponyboy asks Darry when he needs girl advice?_

_- Stay Gold -_

_Sincerely,_

_Teenbookworm13_


	5. Girl Advice

_**Girl Advice**_

_**Darry's POV**_

"Hey, Darry, can I ask you something?" I look at my kid brother. He wants to ask _me _a question?

"What'd you do?" I immediately ask.

"Nothing, Dar, I promise," Ponyboy says. Okay, so if he's not in trouble it's gotta be money.

"How much will it cost?"

"Nothing. I have some money saved up." _Wow_.

"Um…okay. Shoot." What can he be wondering? I hope it's not the birds and bees; I'm not ready to give that talk.

"So there's this girl…" Crap. I think the time for "_The Talk_" is approaching…rather quickly.

"And?" Please say they're just friends…please.

"I kinda wanna…ya know, ask her out?" He says the last part as a question.

"Okay…."

"So…how do I do that?"

"Do what exactly?" I ask. Better safe than sorry. He looks at me, confused, until he understands and his ears burn bright red. Awe, he's still innocent.

"Ask. Her. Out. That's it. Only asking her out on a date," He clarifies. Again with the glowing ears.

"Awe, Ponyboy has his first crush!" I announce to the empty kitchen.

"Who says this is my first crush?" He retorts. Hmmm…well…that's true…

"So this isn't your first?" I ask. Of course, he'd talk to Soda about this kind of stuff. He's probably only talking to me since Soda's out of the house.

"Um...well, it might be?" Well that surprised me. He's talking to _me_ about his first crush?

"Okay. So you're going to want to act cool and make sure it's something simple for the first date. Like the movies, for example. Just go up to her when she's alone, that way if she rejects you, which I'm sure won't happen," I quickly add when he has a look of panic written across his face, "then you won't be embarrassed with her friends right there."

"So just go up and ask her if she wants to go see a movie with me on Friday night?"

"Pretty much. Anything else?"

"Um…not really. Thanks."

"Hey, Pone?"

"Yeah?" He asks.

"How come you asked me and not Soda? I mean, I'm happy you chose me and everything, it's just you and Soda…" I trail off, not knowing what words come next.

"Are closer than you and me?" He finished. I nod.

"Darry, me and Soda are close and so are you and me. We just have different ways of showing it." He says. I grin.

"Hey, Pony?"

"Yeah?"

"It's time we had a little talk." He groans. I laugh.

"Believe me, I'm not looking forward to this either. So where do I start? Okay…"

* * *

_And that's where this chapter ends because I'm planning on keeping it PG. So, yes? No? Review! Please send in suggestions for the Curtis Brothers. It really helps and if I use your idea that chapter will be dedicated to you. _

_Thanks!_

_Up Next: A Brother's Broken Heart_

_What happens when Soda confides in Darry about what happened with Sandy? _

_- Stay Gold -_

_Sincerely,_

_Teenbookworm_

_P.S. I might expand on this with Pony getting his first kiss. Should I? Leave your opinions in the review section or PM me._


	6. A Brother's Broken Heart

_**A Brother's Broken Heart**_

_**Darry's POV**_

I walked out on our porch to see Sodapop smoking a cigarette. He might as well have been holding up a neon sign that says, "Something's Wrong." The only time Soda smokes is when he's really nervous or upset, unlike Ponyboy who smokes about a pack a day. I really gotta start cutting that kid off. I stood next to Soda, leaning against the railing. He glanced up at me real quick but turned his gaze back to the cigarette in between his fingers.

"What's wrong, little buddy?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Soda…," I said, going into intimidating parent mode. That's what Pony calls it anyway. I had to laugh when I overheard him telling Soda about my new mode.

"It's nothing. Really." He's such a bad liar and he knows it.

"Sodapop Patrick Curtis, I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong." I guess Ponyboy wasn't too far off from naming my mode because I was even surprised at how much my voice sounded like Dad's when he was scolding us after we did something wrong. Which happened a lot.

"Sandy left me," he said. Woah. I did not see that coming. I wrapped an arm around him and he leaned into me. He hid his face in my shoulder, trying to hide the tears streaming down his face.

"Do you know why?" I asked, quietly. He mumbled something.

"What?"

"She was pregnant," he whispered, looking up at me. My eyes went wide. Sandy was pregnant!

"Was it yours?" I felt panic inside me. I could barely afford taking care of Soda and Pony. If Soda had to give his paycheck to his girlfriend and child then we would be done for.

"No." He was sobbing now. I rubbed my hand in circles across his back, trying to comfort him, but not knowing the words. All I wanted to do was cuss her out, but that probably wasn't the most professional way to handle these things.

"Are you sure?" I had to be sure that I wasn't going to be an uncle and Soda wouldn't be a dad at seventeen.

"Yeah."

"How do you know?"

"She had it checked. Apparently, there was some other guy."

"That b****," I said, forgetting about the professional way. That girl had crushed my kid brother's heart, getting pregnant with someone else's kid. Soda pulled away from me and turned the other way, facing the lot.

"I told her I wanted to marry her. I told her I'd take the baby as my own. I did everything and all she said was no. She said no when I loved her. Sh*t, I still love her!" I gently pried the cigarette away from his trembling fingers and put in out with my boot before pulling him into my embrace. He didn't try hiding his tear streaked face away from me. We just sat there together on the porch.

"She didn't deserve you, Soda. One day you'll find the one. Think of this as one step closer to her. It was her fault she got pregnant with someone else's kid. You deserve someone so much better," I whispered in his ear. I felt him nod against my chest.

"Can we get some ice cream?" he asked after a minute.

"I thought that was only for girls dealing with breakups," I said, grinning.

"It is. I just really want some ice cream." I laughed and together we got in the car to get ice cream. Soda would be ok. He was hurt and broken right now but soon he'll be able to pull through. Some day he would love a girl that deserved him. Someone who didn't throw away the opportunity to have a life with him. I would help him through it all because that's just what brothers do.

* * *

_This idea came from **Jayla728** so this chapter is dedicated to her. Thank you so much for this idea and I hope this is how you imagined it. Anyway, I'm so sorry it's taken me a while to update. I've been busy with my family and sports and everything. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review!_

_Up Next: A Very Bad Idea_

_What happens when Sodapop and Ponyboy get lost in the woods? Set in Soda's POV._

_- Stay Gold -_

_Sincerely,_

_Teenbookworm13_


	7. A Very Bad Idea

_**A Very Bad Idea**_

_**Sodapop's POV**_

"We're lost, aren't we?"

"No, Pone. I know exactly where we are."

"Well then, which way to the truck, _Sodapop_?" Ponyboy asks. I know he doesn't believe me. Shoot, he shouldn't, because I'm sorta lying. I know he's my kid brother and I shouldn't be lying to him but I don't want to look like a total pansy and admit to getting us lost in the middle of the woods by Pony's school. I know now persuading my brother to go exploring after his track practice was a bad idea. There's a rumble of thunder. A very bad idea.

"Umm...this way," I say, leading us to the left. Ponyboy grumbles underneath his breath, probably cussing me out. When that kid gets mad he sure can have a little mouth. While I find it somewhat amusing Darry doesn't. He just rants about, and I quote, "teenagers these days." Which I find funny because I remember Darry being quite reckless during his teen years. Of course, that was before my mom and dad died. Enough of those thoughts, I need to focus on getting us out of here. Who would've known every tree in this dang forest would look the same? Like, seriously?

There's a flash of lightning and then rain begins to fall. Just my luck...

"Oh great," Ponyboy mutters. I see a little cleared patch of grass with branches overhead, blocking the rain.

"Come on," I say, tugging on Pony's arm and leading him to the spot when it starts to pour. We both squat down and sit on the dry grass. I glance at my watch, a birthday present from my brothers. 9:30. Ponyboy's practice ended at 7:30. Darry's probably not home, which is good. The last thing we need is Darry calling the fuzz. The thunder is getting louder. Ponyboy pulls his hands into fists and rubs them against his eyes. I swear. Darry told me about the incident with Ponyboy when I was at a party with Steve. I felt so guilty about not being there but happy when I heard about the moment my brothers shared. They're doing a pretty good job at keeping their promise to me. Sure, they have their disagreements, all brothers do, but it's nothing like before. It's no longer a game of tug of war between them.

"Hey, Pone. It's alright," I whisper in his ear, pulling him into my arms. He whimpers and grips his arm. His nails are digging into my skin, but I ignore the pain. My baby brother needs me.

"What's wrong, honey?" I ask him, my voice gentle. He buries his face into my chest, avoiding the answer.

"Ponyboy, what's wrong?" I repeat, grabbing his chin and lifting so our eyes meet. He has tears in his eyes, but none have fallen yet.

"When I hear it—the thunder, I see Dally on the hill, when they shot him." I hug him tight. He's seen so much in his life, stuff a kid shouldn't see. Lightning flickers across the sky. This time when I look at him the tears do spill over. His bright green eyes are wide and filled with terror, like he's somewhere else. Not here with me in the middle of the woods. Lost. No. He's somewhere else.

"Pone?" He stiffens, startled, as if he forgot I was there. He buries his head in my chest again and begins to sob. I instantly run my hands in comforting circles across his back.

"The lightning," he sniffs,"Reminds me of the church with—with Johnny. When it was on fire."

"Oh, baby. It's okay. You're here with me, not in that church. Sure, we're lost in the middle of the woods, but you're not in back there," I tell him. He nods then laughs quietly. I'm confused. He was just sobbing and now he's laughing. Sometimes I think he might be bipolar.

"So you admit we're lost." My brother, always a smartass.

"Fine. We're lost, but I'll get us out of here. Why don't you get some sleep until the storm stops?" I suggest after my confession. He nods and lays down on the grass. I lay down next to him and he curls up against my body. I stroke his hair and don't stop until his green eyes close. Then, I close my own.

"Sodapop," a voice calls. A hand shakes me awake. I rub my eyes and sit up, only to come face to face with Darry. I jump up and give him a hug.

"Hey, kiddo. Missed you, too. Now care to explain why you're here in the woods and not in your room? Curfew was 12. It's 2." I groan. I'm so grounded.

"I kinda got me and Pony lost," I say quietly, gesturing to my still sleeping brother.

"And how did that happen?" He asks.

"I just wanted to ya know, explore a bit. I mean, come on! Haven't you ever wondered what was in the woods by the school?"

"Can't say I have." I can tell he's trying not to laugh at me. I scowl.

"Well, let's get you guys home. Good thing it's Saturday tomorrow. Pony's gonna be crabby when he wakes up from sleeping on the ground but you still gotta work." I groan. Darry carefully scoops our brother up. I follow him silently, noticing how easily he finds his way to the school parking lot.

"How'd you find us, anyway?" I ask.

"You left this," he says, pointing to Ponyboy's backpack full of his sweaty track clothes.

"You could probably smell it from the house," I say. He laughs. Good, if I get him laughing he might forget about my punishment. I climb into the front seat while Darry lays Pony down in the back. So far so good. No mention of my punishment.

"Hey, Soda?" Darry asks.

"Yeah?"

"You're grounded." And there it is.

* * *

_This oneshot idea was from __**Jayla728**__ so this chapter is dedicated to her. I hope I wrote it how you imagined it. I wrote this in the car on the way to a baseball game, which was really hard because the road was bumpy. So, I think I deserve some reviews...Anyway, feel free to leave ideas for oneshots. I might end up using them..._

_Enjoy!_

_Up Next: Story Time_

_What happens when Soda offers to read Ponyboy a childhood story and Pony rejects? Set in Ponyboy's POV._

_- Stay Gold -_

_Sincerely,_

_Teenbookworm13_


	8. Story Time

_**Story Time**_

_**Ponyboy's POV**_

I slammed the door and stalked down the hallway to my room. I threw my door open and dropped my bag in the middle of the floor and flopped down on the bed. I closed my eyes and released a long breath. I had a bad day. Everything that could go wrong went wrong. The Socs were on my back again, I made bad times at track, and some kid accidentally ran into me at lunch, spilling his Pepsi all over me. I had to walk around school with a giant brown stain on the front of my shirt.

I heard my bedroom door open and I opened my eyes to see Sodapop trip over my bag. He stumbled but quickly regained his balance and then glared at me.

"Sorry," I muttered. His eyes softened and he hopped onto the bed, sitting next to me. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"What happened?" He asked. I'm still surprised at how easy he can read my emotions.

"Just a bad day."

"Wanna talk 'bout it?" He asked.

"Nope," I said, popping the "p."

"You sure?" Yup, I'm definitely sure. I nodded.

"Ok...," he said, then his eyes scanned the room, landing on my bookshelf. He jumped out of the bed and walked over to the shelf, skimming through the titles. Finally, he picked one up and sat back down next to me on the bed. I glanced at the cover. It was one of those little kid stories.

"You want me to read this?" He asked. What, does he think I'm some little kid? I shake my head.

"Ponyboy...come on. It'll be fun."

"I said I didn't want to read the book!" I snapped. Hurt flashed across his face. He stood up and walked out of the room, making sure to slam the door. I didn't know why he ran out like that. I knew I snapped at him but he never reacted like that. I looked at the book again and I felt like a terrible little brother when I noticed what book it was.

My brother, Sodapop, bought me the book for my seventh birthday and every day he would read it to me. When he got to the funny parts he would use different accents and make funny faces. Sodapop was eleven then and he would always make time for me, his kid brother. Even when he wanted to go play outside with Steve he would read to me first, much to Steve's annoyance. It was sorta our thing, until Soda went to high school and got a part time job at the DX. Then we were just busy. And we didn't even have time to think about reading the book when mom and dad died. There was just no time. But here was my brother offering to read me the same book because I had a bad day. I climbed out of bed and grabbed the book, then quietly made my way down the hallway.

I found Soda on the front porch, smoking a cigarette.

"Hey, Sodapop," I said gently.

"Hey," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry about that. Just lost my temper. Had a bad day," I apologized. He shrugged. I held the book out to him. He glanced at me.

"You wanna read to me?" He tried not to smile but I could see it fighting it's way through. I smiled back.

"Sure." Together, we walked back inside the house, back to our room. We both sat on the bed, leaning our heads against the headboard. He opened the book and began telling the story, complete with the accents and funny faces. Suddenly, my day didn't seem so bad anymore.

* * *

_This chapter is dedicated to **Kylelover10**, because she came up with the idea. I hope this is how you pictured it. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy. Please review._

_Up Next: Ponyboy's First Date_

_What happens when Ponyboy is getting ready to go on his first date? Features all the Curtis brothers. Sequel to "Girl Advice."_

_- Stay Gold -_

_Sincerely,_

_Teenbookworm13_


	9. Ponyboy's First Date

_**Ponyboy's First Date**_

_**Ponyboy's POV**_

I felt like a teenage girl. My brothers were literally running around the house, apparently "trying to improve my appearance," according to Two-Bit, who left as soon as he heard I was getting ready for my date. Yeah, that's right. I got a date. I took Darry's advice and asked out Melissa, a middle class girl. She said yes! Yes! She's really nice and very very very pretty with her long brown hair.

"Ponyboy, get in here!" I groaned and came out from hiding in my room. Darry was holding up two bottles of cheap cologne and Soda was sniffing each one, I guess trying to decide which one smelled the best.

"Which one?" Darry asked, spraying one at a time. They smelled exactly the same. I couldn't tell a difference so I just picked the left one. Soda glanced skeptically at it, so I pointed at the one on the right. Soda nodded vigorously. I rolled my eyes. Darry carefully sprayed me. I coughed.

"I thought it smelled good," Soda said.

"It does, just not when you're sprayed in the face," I said, glaring at Darry.

"Well, at least you'll smell good if you get some action," Soda said, grinning. My face burned bright red.

"Kidding!" He said. Darry looked at me. Please don't bring up "The Talk." I don't think I've ever had an awkwarder moment in my life. It was so embarrassing!

"Pony, you know what to do in case...right?" Darry asked. I glared at Soda. He only chuckled at my burning ears.

"Yes, Darry," I said, hoping the discussion was over. Thankfully, he didn't go into anymore detail. I glanced at myself in the mirror. My hair was still greased back, I wanted to be myself, I had on dark jeans, and a stain-free t-shirt. I thought I looked good. Sodapop whistled at me. Darry went to ruffle my hair but I ducked. I spent twenty minutes on it and I didn't want him messing it up. I glanced at the clock. 8:30. I had to get going. Melissa and I were meeting at the Nightly Double to see a movie, which started at nine.

"Hey, Darry, I gotta go now."

"Okay, buddy. Have fun and I'll pick you up at midnight," He said. I nodded and headed out the door.

Before shutting the door, though, I called out, "Thanks, guys. Means a lot," then skipped down the porch to meet my date. Man, I hope she wears blue. She sure looks good in blue.

* * *

_Okay, guys I'm really, really, REALLY sorry I haven't updated. But I do have an excuse! My internet has been out these past few weeks and it just goes in and out at random times so yeah...I'm gonna try to update really quick, though, to make it up to you. Thank you so much for the reviews!_

_Up Next: Ponyboy's First Breakup_

_What happens when Darry talks to Ponyboy after his first breakup? Connects to Girl Advice and Ponyboy's First Date_

_- Stay Gold -_

_Sincerely,_

_Teenbookworm13_


	10. Ponyboy's First Breakup

_**Ponyboy's First Breakup**_

_**Darry's POV**_

I was sitting in my recliner reading the newspaper. I sighed in satisfaction. Both my kid brothers were out. Sodapop working a night shift at the DX and Ponyboy was on a date with his girlfriend, Melissa. They'd been dating for two months now and ever since then Ponyboy has been daydreaming even more than usual. What he daydreams about I really don't want to know. I was shocked out of my thinking when I heard the front door slam. I groaned. It was probably Two-Bit, coming to watch Mickey. I loved the guy and everything but sometimes watching Mickey Mouse got old, especially when you saw it every single day. I was surprised when I saw Ponyboy run past me, sobbing. He ran into his room and slammed his bedroom door, too.

"Ponyboy!" I yelled. No response. I sighed again. This time out of worry. It wasn't everyday I saw my brother cry, and usually whenever he did Sodapop was there to comfort him. I glanced at the front door again, hoping Soda would walk through it so he could go talk to our brother. I swear those kids could talk about anything together but with me it was like we spoke different languages sometimes. I walked towards his room and knocked softly.

"Go away," a soft voice called. So I opened the door. I saw my baby brother laying in bed, his head buried underneath his pillows.

"Pony?" He only groaned. I sat down on the bed, besides him.

"Hey, kiddo. What's wrong?" Nothing.

"Okay, kid. You asked for it," I said, grabbing the back of his shoulders and sitting him up. His cheeks glistened with tears.

"Ponyboy, what's wrong?" He shrugged. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis," I said, my voice a mix somewhere between stern and gentle.

"Melissa broke up with me," he whispered.

"Awe, Pone." I pulled him in for a hug. It was his first break up. Poor kid.

"Do you know why?" I asked. He shrugged again.

"Ponyboy." He looked up from my chest, the tears started to fall again. I wiped them away with my thumb.

"She said that she doesn't want to date a greaser. That all of us are worthless and won't get anywhere in life. She said I was worthless," he said, whispering the last part. Who was that girl to say that greasers wouldn't get anywhere in life? That my brother wouldn't get anywhere in life?

"Awe, honey. You can't believe that. Ponyboy, you're gonna be the one that gets out of here. You're gonna go to college. You're gonna get somewhere. You're gonna have a real life," I told him.

He looked up at me, "Really?"

"Yes, really. You're gonna be the kid that gets out of this place." We slid into silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was actually nice, just holding my brother in my arms, being the one to comfort him.

"Darry?" Ponyboy asked me after a minute.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wish you were in college and not here with us?" I gripped his shoulders and pushed him away from me, looking into his green eyes.

"Honestly, yeah sometimes I wish I was in college, away from this place, but then I see you and Sodapop with the gang and I wouldn't trade places. Maybe someday I'll go to college but right now I'm here. This is our home, and no, I don't regret taking custody of you and Soda. I don't know what I'd do without you guys," I whispered to him. He offered a little smile before I pulled him back into my arms.

"Ya know what?" He asked.

"What?"

"I think I'm done with girls for awhile."

I laughed, "Sure, little buddy. You'll change your mind."

"Well, there is this other girl. She looks good in green." I ruffled his hair. What am I gonna do with this kid?

* * *

_And that was Ponyboy's First Breakup. Poor Pony... This one-shot relates to Girl Advice and Ponyboy's First Date. I already had this idea in mind but this chapter is dedicated to __**Kylelover101**__ because she came up with the scenario. Anyway, you guys know what to do, so please review. Please! It really means a lot. Also, if you can, you should check out my newest fanfiction (it's still in progress) called: Wanna be our new Kid Brother? It's about Ponyboy being a homeless kid and he eventually meets Darry and Sodapop, along with the gang. Will Ponyboy find a family? Read to find out!_

_- Stay Gold -_

_Sincerely,_

_Teenbookworm13_


	11. In Darry's Arms

_**Disclaimer: I do not own **__**The Outsiders**__**. I do, however, own this fanfiction. **_

_**Note: this takes place shortly after Mr. and Mrs. Curtis die. **_

* * *

_**In Darry's Arms**_

_**Ponyboy's POV**_

I stare at the picture in my hands. The woman had beautiful blonde hair and bright green eyes. The man had dark brown hair and wild eyes. They were both smiling. The woman had a nice, gentle smile while the man had a reckless grin that could make anyone's day. Their smiles showed their love for one another; love for their children.

Three boys. Two with unique names, courtesy of the man with the reckless grin, and one with his namesake. They seemed like the perfect family. We seemed like the perfect family.

I remember my mother baking chocolate cake for us and the gang. It was delicious, the best cake I'd ever eaten. I don't know if I can ever eat chocolate cake again.

My father taught us to play poker. He took us hunting, even though Darry was the only one that actually shot anything.

How was it that all their love could be demolished from a single accident? One accident. That's all it took to take away my parents for good. I was thirteen. I needed my dad to teach me to shave. I needed him to give me advice on girls. I would take a repeat of "the talk" if it meant he could give it to me. I needed my mom to take embarrassing pictures. I needed her to help me with my homework. I needed her to share her love of reading with me. I needed her. I needed him.

I needed my parents.

The picture starts to get blurry as I start to cry again. I quickly put it on the nightstand so my tears wouldn't ruin it. I lay down on the bed, hoping the pillows will muffle my sobs.

They don't.

I hear the door open and I look up, expecting Sodapop. I'm surprised to see it's Darry. Sure, Darry and I were pretty close but Soda was the one that normally comforted me. Wordlessly, he sits next to me, the bed sinking with the added weight. His hands rub gentle designs on my back. I turn away from him, hiding my face but allowing him to trail his hand up and down my spine. The tears continue to fall.

"Ponyboy?" His voice is soft. I shift but don't answer. We slide into silence, his hands still on my back. I can tell he doesn't know what to say, and I don't blame him. What do you say to a kid when both of his parents are killed? There really isn't nothing to say, yet, I could use some words of comfort.

I turn my head back towards my brother, facing him. "Darry?" I ask, my voice cracking.

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"What's gonna happen to us? Me and Soda?" Soda was only fifteen, almost sixteen. I was only thirteen. Meanwhile, Darry was nineteen. He was off to college soon. Soda and I couldn't do anything. We were technically still kids. Now orphans.

"I'm gonna take care of you, Pone. Both of you," he answered, looking straight into my green eyes.

"But what about college and football? Your scholarship..."

"I can go to college in a few years. I'm going to get custody of you and Sodapop." But is that what he wanted? I know that's what my parents wanted, but what did Darry want?

"Don't do what Mom and Dad would've wanted, Darry. Do what you want. It's your life and your decision," I told him.

"This is what I want." I looked at him. Really looked. Hi shoulders were squared, firm. His eyes held determination. He would do this because he loved us.

I jumped up and hugged him, my arms wrapping around his waist and I buried my head in his chest. A new set of sobs came over me and the tears soaked his shirt. He looked startled for a moment before he wrapped his arms around my shaking form.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," I mumbled over and over again.

"Shhhh, Ponyboy, shhh," Darry soothed me. He slowly untangled my arms from his waist and eased me back down on the bed. Already, I felt my eyes beginning to droop. I was physically and mentally exhausted. I closed my eyes as I felt Darry brush my hair away from my forehead and give my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. The bed shifted again as he got off it, walking towards the door. I reached a hand out, gripping his arm.

"Stay. Please," I begged. He nodded and laid down next to me, putting an arm around me. The last time I had slept with Darry was when he, Soda, and I had built a fort in Darry's room when I was eight. I sighed in content and curled up in my brother's arms.

Everything would be alright. Soda and I would stay be alright. We would be staying in one of the safest places I knew of; in Darry's arms.

* * *

_I actually really liked writing this one. I think I might rewrite all of these one shots and change their order. What do you guys think? _

_Anyway, sorry for not updating but I've been working on "Wanna be our new Kid Brother?" If you haven't read it then you should check it out..._

_— Stay Gold —_

_Sincerely,_

_Teenbookworm13_


End file.
